Tweaked
by Sleeping Through Saturday
Summary: A script edit in order to make this a yaoi. Shounen Ai / Yaoi to come. Persona 4 is copyright to Atlus. I don't own anything but the script edits. Rated T for now.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Persona 4, nor do I have any part in the making of it. This is a rewritten and explained script of the game / animation, made only for the purpose of typing out my thoughts and ideas about the Souji x Yosuke pairing. Most of the events following this introduction actually happen in the game / animation, but I do not take credit for it (copyright to Altus.) Some parts, which you'll be told when, were edited by me. This was not made to have anything gained monetarily, but just to recieve feedback on my thoughts, and improove based on your opinions of my edits. I do not own any of these characters. If you have played/watched, this will explain the storyline along the way.**

**Warning:**** This is a shounen ai / yaoi fanfiction, meaning there is romantic relationships (and a bit more-to-come) between two adolescent boys included. If this offends you in any way, or you do not want to read this, then I suggest that you stop reading now.**

[ - | - Þ Ҽ r ֆ ø n ª - | - ]

( 4 / 12 / 2011 || MONDAY )

{ RAINY / CLOUDY }

AFTERNOON

[ - | - Þ Ҽ r ֆ ø n ª - | - ]

"Welcome... to the Velvet Room..." The bizarre-looking man opposite of you speaks. His hands are folded, his long, pointed nose resting on it as he leans on the table with support from his elbows. His eyes are slightly red, his ears are pointed like his nose. His white hair surrounded his head, but did not grow on top of it.

"Ah... It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny..." He chuckled, lifting his head from his hands. "My name is Igor..." He continued. "I am delighted to make your acquaintance.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter..." His grin never faded as he hurriedly changed the subject, motioning his hands in the proccess of speaking.

"It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then... Why don't you introduce youself?" He asks, resting his nose back onto his hands.

"Seta Souji." You answer with a moment's hesitation, deciding whether or not you should tell Igor.

"Hm... I see. Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" He removed his hands from their possition, posing his left hand over the wooden table in front of him. After a moment, the middle of the table began to glow and a small stack of cards appeared.

"Do you believe in forture telling?" He asked, his hands whisking over the cards, rearranging them to dividing themselves around the table. The sound echoed slightly as they slapped down onto the fabric across the table.

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different..." He explained, chuckling briefly after. "Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"

He flipped over one of the seven cards on the table. "Hm... The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent.

"The card indicating the future beyond that is..." He broke off briefly, flipping over another card. "The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery...' Very interesting indeed. It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you.

"In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny... If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen." He swept his hands over the cards again and they quickly vanished.

"Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you." He spoke, gesturing towards the blonde haired woman who was sitting beside him. Her hair was curled and suspended by a headband that matched her blue coat and skirt. "This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself."

"My name is Margaret." She introduced herself. "I am here to accompany you through your journey." She briefed, continuing to accompany Igor quietly.

"We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell..."

[ - | - Þ Ҽ r ֆ ø n ª - | - ]

( 4 / 12 / 2011 || MONDAY )

{ RAINY / CLOUDY }

AFTERNOON

[ - | - Þ Ҽ r ֆ ø n ª - | - ]

"I'm tired of diet and enough with going to the gym, good thing theres something even I can handle!" You can hear the girl on TV as you wait for your stop at the train station. You look behind you and see a cute, thin girl in a bikini who's holding a can of liquid to her face as water splashes into the air.

"Slim down this summer, with the refreshing taste of Calorie Magic!" The announcer's voice spoke before the TV station was relieved from commercial.

Appearantly it was the news, a middle aged man sat in the middle of a desk, an older man on the right and a younger woman on the left. "And we're back." The middle man cheerfully spoke. "Now onto some juicy news. The Mayumi Yamano scandal. I'm sure-" Your hearing drifted away from the news, interupted by the people around you.

"Tch. At first he bags a singer, and now he has an affair with a TV announcer on the side? Do chicks really dig politicians?"

"Isn't it just stuff like money and connections? When you get down to it, financial and political clouds what matters."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" The man questioned over the screeching of the train as it arrived into the station.

"What do you think?" The woman retorted.

[ - | - Þ Ҽ r ֆ ø n ª - | - ]

( 4 / 12 / 2011 || MONDAY )

{ RAINY / CLOUDY }

AFTERNOON

[ - | - Þ Ҽ r ֆ ø n ª - | - ]

As you grip the handle on the train, listening to the faint rumbling of the train on the tracks, you think back to your old school.

_"Well I'm sure that you all know already..." Your homeroom teacher spoke as you stood beside him, a "poker-faced" expression showing. "But at the end of this month, he-" he put his hand onto your shoulder"-will be transfering to another school." There were mumbles of suprise and questioning across the classroom._

_"Quiet down guys, I'm not done yet..."_

You shake your head, looking about the window as the train pulls into your stop to think of something other than your memory. You pull out your cell phone, glancing at a text sent to you from your Uncle that read:

Meet us outside

Yosoinaba Station at 4PM.

"We will arive at the Yasogami terminal in a few minutes. Passangers headed for Inaba city and Yasoinaba station, please go to the other side of the platform." The speaker addressed, and you proceeded to gather your things from the upper compartment as the train pulled in.

You exited the transportation, and almost immediately heard another TV, the same news channel, except the woman was speaking. "The scandal involves the Enka star Misuzu Hiragi preparing to tour overseas. Taru Namatame accounts a secretary in the Inaba reigon whom she married just last year, is just now in suspision of having an affair. What's more; his rumored mistress..."

[ - | - Þ Ҽ r ֆ ø n ª - | - ]

( 4 / 12 / 2011 || MONDAY )

{ RAINY / CLOUDY }

AFTERNOON

[ - | - Þ Ҽ r ֆ ø n ª - | - ]

_"Oh, should we go soon?" Nanako looked behind her and at the clock, sitting next to her father who was reading the paper and listening to the news with her._

_"Yeah, just about..." He muttered, cigaratte in the corner of his mouth._

_"The question on everyone's minds is how this love trianlge will effec-" The TV was cut off as the Dojima's shut of the TV in preparation to fetch their family member._

[ - | - Þ Ҽ r ֆ ø n ª - | - ]

( 4 / 12 / 2011 || MONDAY )

{ RAINY / CLOUDY }

AFTERNOON

[ - | - Þ Ҽ r ֆ ø n ª - | - ]

You were sitting on another train, looking out the window when faint visions of Igor and Margaret filled yoru mind, causing you to look up in surprise.

"Yasoinaba... Yasoinaba..." The announcer's voice sounded as you exited the train.

[ - | - Þ Ҽ r ֆ ø n ª - | - ]

( 4 / 12 / 2011 || MONDAY )

{ RAINY / CLOUDY }

AFTERNOON

[ - | - Þ Ҽ r ֆ ø n ª - | - ]

You walked out of the train station, hearing nothing but the faint sound of birds and the padding of your shoes. You stop at the top of the stairs, and look around for your uncle.

"Hey! Over her!" You heard a man's voice and you looked over to see a slightly tanned, black haired man in a shirt and tie, stubble spread across his chin and his jacket slung across his shoulder. He was waving towards you, his daughter standing behind him.

You make your way down the stairs and approach them, shaking the middle-aged man's hand. "Well, you're more handsome in persona than in your photo." He stated, smiling. Your hair has an unusually silvery-gray color, your eyes being the same color. "Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima, I'll be looking after you. Let's see... I'm your mother's younger brother... and that about sums it up."

"It's nice to meet you." You responded briefly, gesturing slightly with your hand.

"Heh. You probably don't remember, but we've met. I've changed your diapers before, you know." He looked behind him, putting his hand on his daughter's back and gently nudging her forwards. She was wearing a pink shirt, brown skirt and pink shoes. Her hair was a light brown color, suspended by pig-tails. "This here's my daughter." He stated. "Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin."

She seemed shy, looking down at her feet. "...'lo" was all that you could manage to hear from her nervous introduction. Her face burnt red, moving behind her father in embarrassment.

This cause Dojima to chuckled. "What're you so shy for?" This earned his a slap to the back of the leg from the young girl, which he responded with an "ow" and another chuckle.

"Well then... Let's get going." He gestured to his vehicle. "My car's over there." Your followed him and his daughter to the car, and headed for Dojima's house.

[ - | - Þ Ҽ r ֆ ø n ª - | - ]

( 4 / 12 / 2011 || MONDAY )

{ RAINY / CLOUDY }

AFTERNOON

[ - | - Þ Ҽ r ֆ ø n ª - | - ]

Dojima ended up stopping for gas on the way. As soon as he pulled up, the attendant welcomed him.

"Hi! Welcome to Moel!" He ran over to the driver's side of the vehicle.

Before responding to the attendant, he looked over at Nanako and asked, "Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?"

"Uh-huh." She responded, her shy tone sticking to her voice. With a brief nod, Dojima exited the car and approached the attendant.

"It's in the back, to your left." The attendant pointed out to Nanako as she looked around for the restroom. "You know which way's left? The side you don't hold your chopsticks in." He told her with a smile.

A frustrated look overtook her expression. "I know... Geez..." She muttered under her breath before heading off in the direction of the restroom.

You exited the car, staying a few feet away from Dojima and the attendant. "Are you taking a trip?" He asked.

"No, we just went to pick him up. He just moved here from the big city." He responded, jacket still over his shoulder.

"A city, huh?" He peered over Dojima's shoulder to look at you.

"Fill up my car while you're at it. Regular's fine."

"Right away, Sir!" The attended went off to fill up the car's gas tank.

"Good a time as any for a smoke..." Dojima muttered, walking away from the gas station to light the cigarette.

"Are you in high school?" The uniformed attendent questioned. "Does it surprise a city boy to see how little there is out here? There's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs. Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now."

The mention sparked your interest, so you walked a bit closer to be able to converse more.

"Give it some thought, why don't you? We don't mind if you're a student." You shook hands with him, and engaged in a bit more conversation before Nanako came back from the restroom.

"Oh, I should get back to work." The attendant stated, moving over to his working station. As you looked back, you saw Nanako looking at you. An abnormal surge of pain took place in your head, causing you to grip your forehead. Nanako got closer to you, asking "...are you okay?" in a worried tone. "Did you get carsick? You don't look too good..."

_Could it be exhaustion from the long trip? _You wonder. Now that she mentions it, you feel a little dizzy...

[ - | - Þ Ҽ r ֆ ø n ª - | - ]

( 4 / 12 / 2011 || MONDAY )

{ RAINY / CLOUDY }

AFTERNOON

[ - | - Þ Ҽ r ֆ ø n ª - | - ]

The three of you find your place at the entrance of the Dojima residence. Dojima slides open the front door, walking in with Nanako falling. You stay slightly behind, looking at the structure. For the next year, this place will be your home...

[ - | - Þ Ҽ r ֆ ø n ª - | - ]

( 4 / 12 / 2011 || MONDAY )

{ RAINY / CLOUDY }

AFTERNOON

[ - | - Þ Ҽ r ֆ ø n ª - | - ]

"All right, let's have a toast." Dojima announced. Him, his daughter and yourself are sitting around a wooden table sitting on cusions. Several foodstuffs are across the table and the three of you open soda's. You all raised the tin cans and began to drink.

"So... Your mom and dad are busy as always... They're working overseas, was it?" Dojima questioned after the drinks were put aside. "I know it's only for a year, but getting stuck in a place like this because of your parents... It's rough being a kid.

"Well, it's just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having someone like you around. So long as you're here, you're part of the family, so make yourself at home."

"Yes, Sir!" You nod your understanding.

"Uhh... Right." He spoke in a nervous tone. "...are you into military stuff?" He shrugged off his own question. "Well, anyway... Let's eat."

You all begin to start eating your food when Dojima's cell phone rings. "Ugh... Who's calling at this hour?" He muttered before answering the phone.

"...Dojima speaking..." He stood up and took the call into the kitchen, and you and Nanako continue to watch. "Yeah? I see... So where is it? ...all right, I'm on my way." He hung up the phone with a sigh. "Looks like I made the right choice to skip the booze..."

He turned around, looking at you and Nanako. "Sorry, but I gotta go take care of some business. Go ahead and eat without me." Nanako stood up when the sentence was out. "I don't know how late I'll be. Nanako, you help him out, okay?"

"...Okay." She said dissapointedly as Dojima left their home.

"Nanako, it's raining out. What did you do with the laundry!" Dojima called from outside.

"I already brought it in!" She called back, looking towards the entrance.

"All right. Well, I'm off." He briefed before heading out, the door making a loud thudding sound as he closed it.

Nanako sat back down, turning on the TV with the remote control.

"-for this week. Next, let's take a look at the hourly breakdown of tomorrow's weather." The meteorologist on the news spoke. "With storm clouds moving in from the west, expect rain throughout the day tomorrow in most areas."

"...let's eat." Nanako said, you following her footsteps as she began eating her meal. You found yourself alone with Nanako... You might want to strike up a conversation...

"What does your Dad do?" You asked.

Nanako finished the bite of her food, toying with her chopsticks.

"He... investigates stuff. Like crime scenes. My dad's a detective." She concluded. This stuck you by surprise.

"And now for the local news." The announcer's voice on the TV was heard. "City council secretary Taro Namatame is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter. His wife, enka ballad sensation Misuzi Hiiragi, revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages. I response, Eye Television has decided to cancel all of announcer Mayumi Yamano's televised appearances. Until allegations of an affair with Mr. Namatame are resolved, she'll remain off the air and out of the public eye."

"...this is boring." Nanako complained, changing the channel. A commercial was on, the commercial announcer stating the following;

"At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products!" And finishing with a catchy jingle. "Every day's great at your Junes!" When the commercial was over, Nanako sung the jingle again.

"Every day's great at your Junes!" She looks at you briefly. "...aren't you going to eat?"

[ - | - Þ Ҽ r ֆ ø n ª - | - ]

( 4 / 12 / 2011 || MONDAY )

{ RAINY / CLOUDY }

AFTERNOON

[ - | - Þ Ҽ r ֆ ø n ª - | - ]

After finishing your meal and a session of watching TV with Nanako, you decide to go to your new room and sleep. The futon is prepared, and you comfortably curl up in it.

_You'll be living in this town for one year, starting today...You wonder if everything will be all right... School starts tomorrow. You should hurry to bed._

_In your dream, you find yourself in an area of a broken-off pathway coated in thick fog.. You decide to proceed forway since it is seemingly the only thing you can do._

_After following the path for a while, you hear a voice. "Do you seek the truth...?" You continue to walk, and hear the voice again. "If it's truth you desire, come and find me..." The voice seems to have come from up ahead. You find yourself at the end of the pathway and at a door._

_You sense someone beyond the door... You decided to satisfy your curiousity and continue through. _

_"So... You are the one pursuing me... Hmhmhm... Try all you like..." You hear the voice, but the thickness of the fog leaves you unable to identify who or where the person is. You see a figure, and decide to slash at it with a sword from seemingly nowhere. You strike and manage to hit it._

_"Hmmm... It seems that you can see a little, despite the fog..." Out of instinct, you reach up, and crush a card that had began to fall down from the sky in your fist and mutter "Zio." A figure appears above you, but before you can identify if it attacks the figure and dissapears._

_"I see... Indeed, you possess an interesting quality..." You repeat the manuever, this time saying "Cleave." The figure appears again, but as quick as before it left without a trace._

_"But... you will not catch me so easily... If what you seek is 'truth,' then your search will be even harder..." The bewildering fog seemed to grow thicker, coming from the figure you have been attacking. Your surroundings are covered by fog._

_You repeat the action a third time, saying "Rakukaja," crushing the card. You feel stronger and more defenseful after crushing it this time._

_"Everyone sees what they want to... And the fog only deepens..."_

_You finally swing with your sword once more, missing the figure completely. The fog is too thick and you cannot see wherever the enemy is._

_"...Will we meet again...? At a place other than here... Hmhm... I look forward to it..."_

[ - | - Þ Ҽ r ֆ ø n ª - | - ]

( 4 / 12 / 2011 || MONDAY )

{ RAINY / CLOUDY }

AFTERNOON

[ - | - Þ Ҽ r ֆ ø n ª - | - ]

**Before I even start, I just wanna say; if you already haven't read the top of this, then you should know that this script isn't mine. This is from the Persona 4 video game. And yes, this will evolve into yaoi. What I've decided to do is (if you've watched Persona 4 or played it, you will know what I'm talking about) explain the Bromance (3) and tweak it so we all get our happy ending yaoi-lovers. And don't worry, there will be more to come.**

**Most of the script will be based off of 7503 of YouTube's Persona 4 walkthrough. He doesn't have a commentary, but it's still an excellent playthrough, though I'm not sure if it's completely finished.**

www . youtube playlist?list=PL690C18AD030EF60E&feature=plcp

**And in case you'd prefer a commentary, this Playthrough is ongoing by NakaTeleeli and Elemental Ogre but before you watch it please note that it is not a completed walkthrough and updates only on occaisions, the two YouTubers have to meet up in real life in order to record the playthrough.**

www . youtube playlist?list=PL02B1D9ACB1FEC8BA&feature=plcp

**Also, this is a link to Persona 4 Animated. A total of 24 episodes, I think, and you may need a (free) membership with Hulu in order to watch some episodes due to what they deem "inappropriate."**

www . hulu watch / 286883#s-p5-so-i0


End file.
